gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Parakeet3900
Welcome Re: Infobox title pluralization Good day, sir, I see that you have messaged me about a title pluralization inconsistency with the Infoboxes of certain animal articles. This is definitely an error, and the Infobox title should be pluralized in the same way that the page title is pluralized. I have fixed the error with the Dogs article, but you are able to fix this error yourself by editing the Infobox name parameter if you notice any similar errors in the Infoboxes of other articles. If you do not feel confident in doing this, feel free to notify me if you spot any other pluralization inconsistencies on other animal articles, or on any other articles. Thank you for notifying me of this issue. If you need any further assistance, please do not hesitate to ask me or any other Staff member. By the way, please be sure to create a subject header when you start a new topic on a , and also leave indentations when replying to messages by inserting a colon (:) at the start of each paragraph of the reply, and then one more for every further reply (two colons for the second reply, three for the third, and so forth). Please refer to the above link for more information about Talk pages. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:55, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Re: Grand Theft Auto V/''Online'' radar icons page Good day, I see that you have contacted me about the creation of a radar icons page for Grand Theft Auto V/''Online. By all means, feel free to create the page yourself. I would advise you to use a table format like this, with three columns, one for the icon, one for the thing that it corresponds with, and a third for any applicable notes. If you have any difficulty formatting the table, feel free to contact me or another member of Staff (preferably one with the "coding specialist" tag under their name, though other members may be able to help as well). As for your bad formatting on my Talk page, I have fixed the problem, so fixing it is no longer necessary, but thank you for telling me why you did so. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 16:19, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :Rather than another page, it should just be an expansion to the information on the existing Radar page, and it should not be limited to the current game. All games have them. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:20, March 11, 2019 (UTC) :I agree with my colleague. Please do this instead of creating a new page. As before, feel free to contact us if you need any assistance. :TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:35, March 13, 2019 (UTC) ::That sounds great but the problem is that I do not know where to start. For one, I don't know where to obtain the image files of those radar icons and secondly, I don't exactly know how you want it formatted. I can start by making a new section on the existing Radar page. Parakeet3900 (talk) 17:15, April 5, 2019 (UTC)Parakeet3900 :::Sorry for the delayed response. Unfortunately I cannot help you with the sourcing of the radar image files, as they are only directly accessible from the internal game files, which can only be accessed on the PC version of ''GTA V, and I only own the Xbox 360/Xbox One versions. Try contacting "Monkeypolice188" or "Kiwismurf", as they have access to the PC version. As for the formatting, I can potentially help with that, but I need the icons first. :::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 08:22, April 8, 2019 (UTC)